A Dragon's Journey
by Aspiring Dragon Knight
Summary: After accidentally missing their routine morning flight, Hiccup discovers an interesting change in Toothless. Now, the both of them will be closer than ever before, but may find certain obstacles in their path...
1. Merry Snoggletog

A/N Yes, I know this is a little late but I had to make a contribution to Snoggletog (plus a friend asked me to write this.) This story is rated M for possible future scenes. Don't worry, if they happen I'll make them side chapters with a disclaimer so nobody misses anything. This will be M/M, Toothcup!

"This is Berk. As the constant snowfall turns to even more constant snowstorms, we Vikings tend to find whatever comforts against the cold we can. So, as the dragons prepare to leave Berk to lay their eggs, everyone starts their own tradition during Snoggletog by decorating the village in a haphazard way that only stubborn Vikings can achieve"

Hiccup, as he had become used to over the years, was awoken sharply just as first light started to creep over the village. The loud banging in the roof was quickly accompanied by a soft roar and annoyed grumbling. Hiccup just turned over in his bed, shoving his head against the pillow and trying his best to ignore his friend's constant whines. What Hiccup was not expecting, however, was for the noises to simply stop suddenly, and, despite his curiosity over what Toothless was now doing, exhaustion won out and he drifted back to sleep…

Which lasted about ten seconds as he was awoken again, but this time by the feeling of falling and then impacting a cold, wooden surface. To add to his current state of pain and confusion, he could also feel a large weight pressing into his chest, along with something soft and wet dragging up his cheek. "Ew no, Toothless, stop" Hiccup laughed.

Try as Hiccup might to push the large Night Fury away, he quickly realized he was trapped beneath the currently not-so-much 'unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' but more of an overgrown cat that was currently covering his face in dragon slobber. _There's only one way out of this_, Hiccup thought. "Sorry bud" Hiccup said, not quite as apologetic as he perhaps should have been as he reached his left hand up to the dragons head, and quickly pressed against the dragon's weakness, a spot right below his chin.

Said dragon instantly widened his eyes with a mixed look of surprise, betrayal and pleasure, as he all but collapsed on the ground in front of Hiccup. What Hiccup did not expect, however, was that Toothless had fallen as he was leaning over Hiccup so, naturally, some of Toothless ended up collapsing on top of Hiccup causing him to be trapped beneath a tonne of currently unconscious dragon. _Well, _Hiccup thought dryly, _this is just great..._

Despitebeing trapped, Hiccup actually felt remarkably comfortable underneath Toothless, the large dragon was giving off plenty of heat which, since his blanket was underneath him now, was starting to warm him enough to lull him back to sleep as well...

A few hours later and Hiccup began stirring again as he heard annoyed grumbling above him. "Huh? Wha-" Hiccup mumbled drowsily. After a few seconds Hiccup would swear he could hear a voice somewhere near him, it was strange though, he could understand the words being spoken (something like, "I can't believe you, how would you like it if I stole your weird new leg thing?) But the voice saying this things sounded familiar in some way. It couldn't be his dad, despite being similarly deep, this voice had a rich baritone to it and lacked his dad's rough Scottish brogue. So, in order to identify the owner of this strange, yet still so familiar voice (which was still going on about him taking advantage of someone or something), Hiccup began to sit up and open his eyes only to come face-to-face with a very large and apparently livid dragon.

The morning's events suddenly came rushing back to Hiccup as he wearily watched Toothless stare at him evenly, not blinking at all and still with a look of anger and incredulity. Hiccup, despite having known Toothless for two years now, was suddenly very scared and began stammering out excuses, "Bud! Ah, I-I'm sorry, like really, really sorry, you-you know I-I wouldn't normally do something like that" Hiccup laughed nervously trying to defuse the tension that was so palpable he doubted his dad could cut it with his axe.

Toothless, on the other hand, made no move, noise or any sort of indicator to show that he heard what Hiccup has said, still staring at Hiccup with a rage only a Night Fury could muster, and suddenly, almost like he knew **exactly** what Toothless was thinking, Hiccup knew why Toothless was so mad. Their morning flight. Hiccups eyes widened with shock as he stared open mouthed at the dragon in front of him.

"To-Toothless, I-I-I" Hiccup couldn't stop stammering and stuttering, he'd never been so nervous in his life, not even when he faced the Red Death. He and Toothless had **never **missed a morning flight, not a single one, since they restored peace to the Isle of Berk. The ritual was incredibly important to the both of them, a way of relaxing and preparing for the day ahead, spending time together in a place they considered to be theirs. And now, Hiccup had just ruined that.

Despite all this shock running through his system, nothing could prepare him for what came next. "You know, I could accept this if you were tired or stressed after dealing with your father. But to skip out on something that is practically sacred to the both of us by using my weakness against me so you could get a few hours' more sleep! Toothless roared this last part so loud it could be heard across the entire village, making every Viking look towards the Haddock house. "That, Toothless spoke deathly quiet this time, "that, is unforgivable"

Now you have to understand, normally, Hiccup would observe Toothless body language and listen to the tones of his warbles to guess what he said, but this time he didn't have to. This time, Hiccup could hear and understand perfectly everything Toothless just said, and despite his friend's anger, Hiccup was in a mixture of shock, joy and confusion. "To-Toothless?" Hiccup asked quietly, afraid that it wasn't real, perhaps part of a dream or his imagination getting away from him, anything to explain how he heard his best friend speak to him.

Said best friend had now dropped his anger in favour of caution and worry, as Hiccup seemed to stare right into him, almost questioning his very being. "Hiccup?" Toothless asked back just as quietly, afraid for his rider's mental state. However he had no time to react as right after Toothless replied, Hiccups eyes widened even more (if that was possible under the current situation) and promptly fainted with the utter grace of a Hiccup, by falling head first into Toothless and falling onto the floor.

The timing of this just so happened to coincide with Stoick the Vast charging into his son's room, ready to defend both Hiccup and Toothless from whatever caused such a commotion, just in time to see Hiccup grow deathly pale and collapse.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted for his son in vain as Hiccup fell into unconsciousness. "Toothless, what happened here?" Stoick asked worried about his son and cautious over how it appeared that Toothless was the cause of his sudden collapse, however he knew how much they cared for one another so he was holding back grabbing his axe. For now.

What the large man did absolutely **not** expect was for Toothless to actually voice the situation.

"Well you see I woke him up so he paralyzed me then Hiccup fell asleep and I got angry and shouted but then he got all pale and cross eyed and I just thought he was nervous over missing our flight but then he just collapsed here" Toothless rushed all this out in quick succession not even pausing for breath as the large Viking stared at him in the same way Hiccup had, before promptly sitting down in Hiccups small chair and rubbing his forehead while heaving out a sigh.

"One day, can I not go **one **day without something happening in my village?" Stoick sighed again, just wishing he could understand all that was happening right now, or at the very least that they would go back to normal when Toothless only spoke in grumbles and warbles.

Toothless, meanwhile was looking rather awkward as he had no idea why everyone was acting so strangely towards him, in fact if he wasn't so confident in his appearance (he always bathed himself when Hiccup was asleep at night) then he would presume something was wrong with the way he looked. But, alas, knowing that he looked as graceful and elegant as ever (perhaps even more so this Snoggletog, Astrid gave him a piece of blue fabric that tied around his neck and, while he usually found human clothes distasteful, even he had to admit he looked good with this)

So, with no other alternative way to find answers, Toothless decided to start jabbing, poking and every other form of uncomfortable (and painful, said victim would later voice) touch Toothless could think of in order to wake the boy. Several squeaks later as Toothless jabbed his particularly sensitive sides and said boy was now up, alert and trying to defend himself from the onslaught. "Toothless, gah, nooooo!" Toothless, appeased now that his human was awake decided to show the poor boy mercy and sat back on all fours, examining the scene before him with wide eyed innocence. "Oh good. You're awake again" Toothless muttered (not quite as innocent as some believe) and again watched as Hiccups eyes grew wide. "Toothless?" Hiccup asked quietly. The dragon, annoyed with the way people were acting, quickly bit out a "yes!?" as a retort, deciding to say little out of worry that his anger would cause him to set the house on fire.

Hiccup spoke tentatively, confused and nervous about the current happenings, "Erm, Toothless, bud, you do realise you're talking, right?" Said dragon, not fully understanding at first spoke impatiently, "Well of course I'm talking! What do you-" Toothless suddenly stopped mid rant, as his eyes widened even more with realisation, causing him to speak in a tone similar to Hiccups, "You-you mean? You mean you can understand me now? Both of you?" Toothless asked, barely daring to hope that this was possible. "Aye, I can hear you just fine." Stoick reminded everyone of his presence with his gruff and abrupt tone, "an' I think I'll be leaving you two alone before I get a headache Odin himself would be proud of" Stoick left quickly after that, leaving the room in a deathly silence.

Which lasted about five seconds before being broken by Toothless and Hiccup at the same time, both speaking in excited voices as they ran up to each other, "Toothless, this is incredible! How long have you been able to do this, why did you never tell me, can the other dragons do this too?" Hiccup rushed out in one great sentence as he embraced his friend, while Toothless replied in an equally rushed and excited voice, "Hiccup, I know this amazing, there's so much I've wanted to tell you! I have no idea I've spoken before but no human has ever understood me, and of course I'd tell you if I knew you stupid human, but I don't know if the dragons can be understood as well, we should find out!"

They both kept up this excited chatter for several minutes, both still refusing to move away from each other's side. That is, until, Hiccup suddenly pulled away with a gasp of excitement as Toothless looked down on him with concern. "I've got an idea, bud, why don't we head down to our Cove for a few days for a sort of…vacation?" Toothless quickly showed his enthusiasm by coating Hiccup's face with a new layer of dragon saliva, which, surprisingly for Toothless, for the first time Hiccup didn't pull away in disgust but merely leaned in closer to the dragon with an affectionate smile.

A few hours later, and one loooooong conversation with his father about why it was ok for Hiccup to spend the four days leading up to Snoggletog at the cove and that, no, Toothless was **not** some hell demon come to destroy them all (Hiccup isn't too sure his dad meant that one, but he still finds it impossible to tell when the intimidating man is joking or being deadly serious) However, eventually the man surrendered to Hiccup's determination. _The boy's more stubborn than me_, Stoick thought wryly. The three of them then spent the next hour packing bags on Toothless so they would have enough provisions to last the next four days, as well as Stoick threatening Toothless to promise to keep Hiccup safe and warm (which Toothless could actually make, now that he could speak) Despite Hiccup's, and now Toothless', assurances they would be fine, Stoick still worried, Hiccup had never been a particularly strong Viking, and he had a strange knack of attracting trouble, or making it when none was around. But mostly Stoick was worried over the cold. There's a reason Vikings call this season Devastating Winter, the temperature would drop so low that you could barely take a step outside without getting frostbite on places you really don't want to show the village elder (who also doubled as the village healer)

Two hours later however, as the sun was just beginning to set, Hiccup and Toothless were both ready to depart for the cove and spend the next few days together…

A/N I hope I kept everyone in canon, I know Stoick is usually the tough Viking but he does care about Hiccup's wellbeing. Plus I always imagined Toothless' personality to be like Hiccup's, except perhaps more cautious, but still playful, and with a healthy dose of vanity and pride kicked in.


	2. The Cove

A/N A new update has finally arrived! (Tbh I wrote the first chapter aaaages ago and just didn't upload it till two days ago) Feel free to leave comments, reviews and suggestions of where you want this story to go. Right now I have some ideas but I'm always happy to change or add more. Hiccup and Toothless' relationship is still up for suggestion (which is why this chapter is shorter, I don't want to do anything permanent yet)

While Toothless could have flown himself and Hiccup to their Cove, the pair felt like taking their time, it gave them a chance to chat (Hiccup still couldn't believe it was possible and was constantly questioning Toothless over everything he had done the previous day.

"Come on Toothless! There has to be something that cause this, something you ate maybe? Or perhaps it's a feature of older Night Furies?" Hiccup asked, exasperated over asking the same questions over and over and still being no closer to an answer, as Hiccup believed Toothless knew **something**, however, the poor dragon really was as confused as Hiccup.

"Older?!" Toothless quickly snapped his head back, causing his right ear flap to slap Hiccup in the face, stopping any further questions as the large dragon reared up on his hind legs, causing Hiccup to fall off, landing rather harshly on his butt while looking dazedly up at his friend, as Toothless spun around faster than should have been possible for something his size. "The only thing around here that's old is your sense of humour." Toothless started to sit up on all fours, pushing all his ear flaps back as his expression took on a smug (_arrogant_, Hiccup mind supplied) look, appearing very much like the regal dragon he pretends to be. "I'll have you know that I'm in the prime of my youth"

"Uh huh, well come on then, young one, help me up, since this is your fault" Hiccup mumbled, slowly sitting up anyway from the cold, hard ground. "It's about time we really did head to the Cove before any wild dragons appear, we don't have the time for an adventure right now"

Hiccup's comment didn't exactly help matters, however, so, as usual, Toothless decided to settle things **his **way. _Since my ideas work the best anyway_, Toothless thought. So, as fast as lightning, just as Hiccup had finally stood up and took a step forward, Toothless whipped out his tail, thwacking Hiccup in the back, causing him to stumble, even more so due to his peg leg, just as the rest of Toothless sprang into action, looking like a blur of black as he dived underneath Hiccup so the teen would land perfectly on his back, on the saddle that was placed there…_Maybe also a __**little**__ painfully too,_ the dragon thought, very pleased with himself, as he began strolling, well as much as a one tonne dragon that could burn down an entire village all by himself could stroll with a fuming teenaged Viking boy on his back.

While Hiccup knew it was best to let a dragon, any dragon, have its way when it was ticked off, he couldn't help himself from flicking one of Toothless ear plates in retaliation for the pain he was in (which was actually pretty much gone, except for a slight sting, but he wouldn't tell Toothless that)

And so, a few hours later the duo entered the Cove, side by side now, still bickering, until Toothless suddenly stopped, both physically and verbally as he was currently ranting at Hiccup that it was most definitely **not** him that had eaten three of the sheep in the pens last year that were supposed to be for a feast the village was having as they celebrated the end of last year's Devastating Winter (normally they only make a small feast at some point during the Winter, to celebrate the fact that you were still alive somehow, however last year was **particularly **cold and they were almost out of food until the storm abided, causing Stoick to order a hunt for a feast…which ended up being so loud and intense, the **dragons** had to step in to stop a war with a neighbouring tribe)

"Toothless?" Hiccup questioned as he moved closer to his friend, "What's wro-oh" Hiccup gasped when he followed Toothless line of sight, looking out into the Cove which was completely alight as the moon reached the highest point in the sky, bathing the surrounding area in moonlight, creating a silvery glow around the edge of the Cove, the water in the lake reflecting the light into intricate patterns on the rock face as the wind caused the water to move gently. "This-this is amazing" Hiccup spoke quietly, almost afraid that speaking aloud would cause the moment to break as they both stood together.

Toothless, however, made no motion or sound to indicate he had heard what Hiccup said, he merely stepped forward, cautiously, then, slowly, he began taking more confident steps as he moved into the Cove, allowing the moonlight to hit his scales. Too transfixed on the current sight, the dragon didn't hear the second gasp, as Toothless gently lit a small patch beneath him and made himself comfortable for the night, fully expecting his human to accompany him when the embers died down.

However, after several minutes had passed and Hiccup had not even seemed to have taken a step into the Cove, Toothless looked back where they came from, first worried that something had happened, then confused as he saw Hiccup still staring. Thinking there was something behind him that caught his attention Toothless shifted his gaze, finding nothing out of the ordinary as he moved his head back to face hiccup. Cautiously, Toothless spoke "Hiccup? Is something wrong?"

Said human suddenly jumped, startled as he was brought sharply back to reality. Hiccup, nervous now as to what to say, wet his lips as he stuttered out "Er no not-not wrong exactly it's just" Hiccup stopped there, realising what he was about to say as his eyes widened.

"Just what?" The dragon asked quietly, nervous as to why Hiccup was staring at him, almost trance-like, barely even blinking as he ran his eyes across the dragon's scales. Hiccup spoke quietly again, though this time seemed more out of embarrassment than due to the moment. "It's just the way the moonlight is reflecting off of your scales. In all our flights I've never seen them quite like this. It's…beautiful." Hiccup, completely blushing from head to toe from his admission to his best friend was about ready to collapse. Until Toothless spoke that is…

"I know" Toothless spoke in a proud yet matter of fact voice, as if this was something everybody should know. "Now stop ogling my scales and get over here, your making me shiver just looking at you, and I don't think dragons are even susceptible to the cold.

It was at this point that Hiccup felt to things: First, the sudden desire to murder his friend for his brazen statement, and second, and more importantly, he **really** felt the cold now. He remembered that they were in Devastating Winter, even if it was nearly over, and right now the temperature was probably so low that his spleen would have frostbite, if it weren't from the slight heat emanating from the Dragon and his, now ashen, bed.

Hiccup did as Toothless suggested and moved closer, feeling the heat come off Toothless and restore the feeling to several limbs (as well as some things he considered more important but wasn't about to share at this point) As he moved beside Toothless, who was lying on his side, wings out ready to keep his human warm no matter what nature tried to do, Hiccup put his hands out cautiously, feeling the temperature of the bed Toothless had made. He had to do this all the time, the first time they slept together he forgot what Toothless liked to sleep on and, cold winters on Berk be damned, he ended up with (very minor) burn marks on his butt. He still has **no **idea how he managed to convince his dad that he accidently backed into the forge fires, as he did in no way want to explain to Chief Stoick the Vast, mightiest of Vikings, that some days, when they weren't feeling their best, or were just missing each other, they tended to sleep together.

Finding no problems, and finding the heat rolling off Toothless to already be lulling his brain into a warm and cosy fog that he never wanted to leave, he began to settle down, watching Toothless lower the raised wing around his body, darkness enveloping him, and causing his other senses to become heightened. All he could feel was the soft feel of Toothless' scales and the warmth surrounding him, begging him to give in to sleep as exhaustion from the day's events set in. Almost simultaneously the pair both closed their eyes and drifted off into a companionable sleep, filled with dreams of flying and new adventures…

A/N ok I know that bit about Toothless' scales may have seemed like a step towards their relationship, but I'm sure platonic friends can comment on each other's appearance, and we all know, like Valka said, Toothless is beautiful (You all know it's true). But, and I'll make another note about it at some point, while I do intend (for now) for them to have a relationship, it will **not** be Dragon/Human sex. However, again any suggestions are, of course, welcome and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	3. Surprise

A/N Okay…feel free to breathe dragon fire on me for leaving this for so long. But hey here's an update sooooo please read this before deciding whether to burn me to a crisp or not.

Toothless sat high on a cliff, overlooking the Cove as the sun came up. Despite being made to work in the darkness of night, Toothless had always enjoyed watching the rising sun. He found it to be rather relaxing, simply allowing the warm rays to shine down onto his soft, pitch black scales. This time, however, Toothless was not relaxed. In fact he was the exact opposite of relaxed. He could feel the tension running through all of his muscles as he looked down to see the sleeping form of his best friend lying on the ground of the Cove. The large dragon contemplated telling Hiccup, _maybe he wouldn't mind?_ Toothless allowed his body to take over as his mind wondered, his wings stretched out fully and he quickly dived off the cliff, before allowing himself to slowly glide to the bottom of the Cove where his still snoozing companion lay.

Toothless was preoccupied with all the thoughts running through his head. _Maybe he'll be ok…No no of course he wouldn't, stupid dragon, how could he be ok with this, he's more likely to remove your tail…But…Hiccup would never do that._ In fact Toothless was so preoccupied with his thoughts as he paced and whined fearfully, that he didn't notice a certain troublesome young Viking awaken. He also failed to notice said Viking look up to see a large jet-black dragon pacing with worry. Finally, the most important thing that Toothless didn't notice, was Hiccup smirking to himself as a plan to lift the dragon's spirits filled his head, while his eyes took on a mischievous look.

Hiccup quietly stood up and stealthily walked over to the provisions the duo had brought with them. He picked up the heaviest basket, causing his muscles to strain as he trudged along towards a small cave opening that was perfect for his plan. Hiccup just hoped Toothless wouldn't kill him afterwards.

Meanwhile, several minutes had passed since Hiccup had left and Toothless had finally stopped his worrying, settling on telling Hiccup his secret as he knew Hiccup would be happy with him no matter what. However, as Toothless turned towards the spot where a small teenaged boy **should **have been sleeping, the dragon's toxic green eyes met with nothing but soft patches of earth. Toothless' head began darting about wildly, "Hiccup!?" The dragon shouted, however there was no reply. Scared for his humans safety, and angry at whatever caused his disappearance, Toothless used all his might to scramble his way back out of the Cove, sharp claws digging into rock and earth to support his climb as he set out to search for his lost friend…

Two hours later and Hiccup had finally finished his preparations. He knew Toothless would be angry with him for hiding, but as soon as Toothless saw his surprise, Hiccup was confident that his draconic companion would forgive him for it. What Hiccup did not predict, was that Toothless would still be gone, and Hiccup had no way to know where he had gone in his search. Annoyed with his lack of foresight, Hiccup decided to trust in Toothless and their ability to always find each other. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup shouted as loud as he could, screaming his friends name so that no matter how far Toothless had gone, he was sure to hear.

True to form, the dragons extremely sensitive hearing picked up the humans yell and immediately began dashing towards his location. He had decided to head back to the Cove anyway, hoping against hope that Hiccup would be there, so Toothless knew that it would be mere moments before he would reach the edges of the Cove, though admittedly confused as to how Hiccup disappeared and now reappeared. When he reached the cliff surrounding the Cove Toothless decided to charge straight in, rather than glide down, so after jumping over the edge, he tucked his wings in slightly causing him to descend rapidly upon anything that might be waiting there.

Instead of finding some wild dragon that only Hiccup could manage to find, Toothless found the young Viking unharmed, after a close inspection of course, along with a firm, but gentle interrogation of everything that had happened. Once Hiccup explained that he had purposefully hid so as to surprise the dragon, Toothless found himself going through a range of emotions. First, anger, Hiccup had scared him and made him search for **two hours**, just for a surprise!? After giving Hiccup a thoroughly disapproving look, getting an offended scoff in return, he felt stupid for overreacting and began constantly apologising for possibly scaring Hiccup. In the end, his emotions settled to being touched by the thought of what Hiccup had done for him and so Toothless decided to reward him with a dragon tongue bath.

Hiccup, after trying (and failing) to wash out his clothes, walked closer to Toothless and flicked one of his ear plates. He then placed a thin piece of cloth over Toothless' eyes so he was effectively blind and began to lead him towards the cave where his surprise waited…

At first, Toothless was slightly nervous, since Night Fury's can see in the dark Toothless had never experience the sensation of not being able to see (except for when he closed his eyes of course. _But that's different_, he thought) suddenly, he felt the cloth move from his eyes and there was a blinding light until his eyes adjusted. His eyes widened more than he thought possible and his jaw dropped into what must have seemed a very awestruck dragon. Hiccup let out a soft laugh at the sight, Toothless' eyes were so round it looked almost comical. After getting over the initial shock, Toothless padded into the cave, taking in all the amazing sights.

There were entire baskets filled with his favourite fish dotted around the small cave, which was kept bright with small torches around the walls of the cave. In the middle was a small fire for Hiccup to roast his small meal on. Around the fire were thick clothes and cushions for them both to be comfortable on the otherwise hard surface. (_Toothless does have rather sensitive scales_, Hiccup thought cheekily) Finally, possibly the most important detail, were the drawings Hiccup had created of the two of them scattered along the walls, and even larger ones that Toothless didn't know existed were hanging from the ceiling.

As they both sat down to enjoy their meal, chatting aimlessly about random things now that they had the chance, ranging from '**what's your favourite colour?**'to more serious questions like '**What was it like being a slave to the Red Death?**' After the fish had all gone, and both were utterly filled to bursting with food and the fire had begun dying, both human and dragon settled down next to each other to prepare for the next day's events as each voiced their thoughts at the same time **'this day couldn't have been more perfect'…**

**A/N sooo Toothcup seems to be coming along well doesn't it? Hah if only life were that simple…hmmm maybe some angst is in order since this chapter was pretty much complete cheeseballs filled with enough fluff to make even the most masculine of you puke rainbows**


	4. Miserable

The third day was markedly different from the past two. Firstly, it seemed that the previous sunshine refused to hold out and the sky was now filled with rolling thunder with hail coming down so hard you could barely see five feet in front of you, never mind the constant the noise which was almost sounded like the heavens were crashing down onto the earth below. After waking to this disappointment, both Hiccup and Toothless were unsure of what they should do, as neither felt like getting soaked in the torrential downpour if they were to go back to the village, nor did they want to risk being struck by lightning by going on their usual morning flight which now seemed to be cancelled…again. This worsened their mood even more which, about five minutes later when Hiccup remembered the date and did a food stock check, hit rock bottom when he realised that the storm was likely to last the next few days and was probably going to get worse and turn into a snow storm as Devastating Winter approached, which also meant that due to the pairs distance from the village and their current grounded status, they were both trapped in the small cave for at least the next week.

Several hours later and already the atmosphere was becoming tense. While Hiccup was used to solitude and isolation, Toothless desired his freedom and wished to fly, which was now impossible after Hiccup removed his tail to ensure he didn't, while lightning continued to strike mercilessly against the ground outside. However, even Hiccup found himself becoming tense when Toothless sighed for the hundredth time, smashed his tail against the ground and huffed and whined out pathetically about how bored he was as the seconds ticked by tediously slowly.

A/N I know this chapter is super short but before I went further I wanted to ask y'all a question. Would you rather I kept them in the cave for a little while before we get to the good stuff or would you prefer I skip ahead a little with a brief overview of what happened as I want to skip Snoggletog now since Christmas has also kinda ended…Sooo plz leave reviews or PM with what you want to happen, I'd create a poll but last time I tried went a little bit wrong so this way works. ^_^


	5. The Cave

A/N ….Soooooo…long time no see haha…hah...plz don't kill me. Ok yes I know, it's been so long since I've updated this Stoick has likely carved an army of little ducks by now. (Which, by the way, is an adorable little habit of his in the T.V series) I'm afraid as a newbie writer it seems an update schedule simply won't happen, plus…ya know I'm incredibly lazy. I'll try my best not to leave y'all hanging this long next time though ^_^ so without further ado, on with the show…or story.

Their first day of being trapped inside the small cave was fairly uninteresting. While the atmosphere was slowly thickening with tension, it had not yet reached the point of snapping. Mostly, the day consisted of Toothless whinging and whining and Hiccup trying to devise different ways to entertain them both. Starting with the classic 'Do those pointy rocks on the ceiling look a little bit like Gobber waving his hammer at a sheep or is that just me?'

With a dry look from Toothless, Hiccup swiftly moved onto another idea he had to distract his frustrated dragon. Hiccup knew that Toothless more than most dragons he knew seemed to despise being cooped up like this, he longed for the open air and Hiccup couldn't deny he was beginning to feel the same way. Although he was saving this until they got back to the village so he could surprise Toothless with his Snoggletog gift properly, he decided that it may provide enough of a distraction to stop Toothless from eating him. He moved over to the back of the cave, pulling a confused glance from Toothless which didn't last long as the dragon quickly went back to moping. Hiccup moved over to one of the chests and pulled out a small object, quickly stashing it into his vest before the dragon spotted it.

While Toothless was incredibly curious as to what his human was doing, the dragon simply couldn't be bothered to shift his body to actually see what was happening, choosing instead to watch a small insect flutter about by one of the torches. He was so engrossed in watching the small shadows dance about on the back of the cave wall, he hadn't realised Hiccup had walked right up to him and sat down in front of him as he lay splayed out on the soft carpet Hiccup had laid out earlier.

At first, Toothless was rather concerned as he watch Hiccup shift about nervously, the dragon could even see colour had risen into his cheeks and had spread down to his neck, making it seem his entire body had gone red. It was only after closely looking at the small human's body language that Toothless realised he was embarrassed, not sick or feverish as he first thought.

"Hiccup?" Toothless asked cautiously. However, the only response he got was the small boy pushing the object closer to his face, as Hiccup refused to look the dragon in the eye, instead suddenly finding something fascinating in looking at the cave walls. Worried about his best friend (and maybe more?) Toothless shifted closer to look at the object and as he realised what it was, he himself felt himself feel anxious (And no matter how much Hiccup would press him in the future, Toothless would never admit his own scales had taken on a bluish glow, as dragons do not blush in the same way humans do)

In Hiccups small hands held a very finely crafted bracelet, not made out of the Vikings usual iron, but rather mithril. As soon as he recognised what it was made out of Toothless was instantly flattered, not something he was accustomed to, due to his high status. He knew this is an extremely rare metal and as Toothless was not involved with this, he knew Hiccup must have gone through great difficulty in finding it. The bracelet itself was made to fit around Toothless' fore leg and with his heightened vision he could see writing carved into the precious metal. 'You never cease to amaze me'

Now, as a dragon, Toothless was well accustomed to fire and heat, but in that moment he swore if his scales burned any hotter he would actually begin to melt. Then he realised he had just been staring at Hiccup and the bracelet for what seemed hours and thought he should probably say something before the boy got the wrong idea and thought he didn't like it.

Again Toothless would deny this, but with tears in his eyes and a very cracked voice, Toothless said, " H-hiccup, I-I love it, thank you, thank you for doing this and for going through so much trouble." As he said this Toothless moved his right leg forward to accept the bracelet, which Hiccup happily put on with a small 'click' to lock it in place.

"This *was* going to be your Snoggletog present, but since we've missed the village celebrating it, I thought I'd give you yours now" Hiccup said, chuckling lightly to hide his embarrassment. "I'm glad you like it though, I wasn't really sure what gift would a befit a mighty Night fury" Hiccup said teasingly.

Toothless, completely missing Hiccups tone, carried on as if he was serious "Well I have to say this is an incredible gift, it means so much" He gave hiccups cheek a quick lick as he carried on "Yes I know it's difficult, my status does make gifts a rather difficult venture, but you know I'd be happy with anything you gave me. The past four days have been so much fun, being able to properly talk to each other and having this time to ourselves, you didn't have to go to so much trouble. You already gave me this surprise in the cave." Toothless rambled a little, trying to get his point across that he's loved everything Hiccup's done so far.

Hiccup, unsure how to respond, stood up to wrap his arms around his best friend and said the only words he thought could convey how he felt right now " I did all this because I love you Toothless."

After Hiccup said this, Toothless knew he felt the same and decided it was time for him to give his best friend(?) his Snoggletog present. He'd never told Hiccup this little fact about himself, firstly because it was only recently that he became able to do this and secondly, he wanted to save it for something special, which right now seemed very appropriate.

All of a sudden the entire cave lit up, a blue glow emanating from within Toothless and shining so bright Hiccup had to shield his eyes, as he stepped back from the dragon. "Toothless? Wh-Whats happening, bud?" Hiccup said, slightly frightened as the glow kept intensifying.

A/N Yup. Cliff hanger. I went there. Yeah I know they just make you incredibly frustrated to know what's happening (well I hope you do) but it creates a little excitement for the next chapter. Which will come. I have no excuse not to…except sheer laziness but I already promised I would be better. So look forward to the next update my lovely followers ^_^ until next time.


	6. The Change

The Change

As the glow around Toothless intensified, Hiccup had to shield his eyes as he carried on asking questions like 'What's happening?' or 'Are you ok, is the glow dangerous?' However, after several more seconds, the glow quickly died down before fading completely. While at first Hiccup felt at ease that everything had returned to normal and was about to learn a new interesting fact about his friend, after removing his arm from his eyes he suddenly realised that the dragon was nowhere to be found.

Instead, what Hiccup found was much, much stranger than a dragon. He found a boy. To be specific, a very naked, raven haired and green eyed boy who was staring equally as intensely back at Hiccup. While trying his hardest not to look below the boys waistline and praying to all the gods he knew of 'Oh Thor, give me the strength not to check this guy out' Hiccup attempted to organise his thoughts to at least say something to this strange person.

'Who are you? What did you do to my dragon?' Hiccup asked forcefully, concern for his friend filling him with dread. The boy merely cocked his head to the side quizzically, while blinking several times and shifting from foot to foot almost playfully. Instead of answering, the strange (Hot! Hiccup thought) boy quickly tensed and relaxed his arms while examining them before doing the same with his legs, as if he were exploring himself for the first time. He then nodded happily to himself and bounded over to where Hiccup was standing and engulfed him in a large hug.

Hiccup was shocked to say the least to find himself with an armful of naked boy, trying his hardest not to think about what was most likely brushing against his thigh. 'Errr, not to be rude, but seriously, who are you? And can you please let go of me, it's not like this is uncomfortable or anything with you be naked and all.' The boy merely pressed his body closer to Hiccup while humming softly in contentment.

'Don't you recognise me? I'm Toothless!' The boy exclaimed happily, before he let go of Hiccup to look him in the eye. As Hiccup processed these words, his body went almost numb for several seconds out of shock. While he didn't understand how this transformation was possible, he knew what the boy said had to be true. His mannerisms were too similar to the dragons, even in human form, for him to be anyone other than the best friend he knew and loved.

'T-Toothless? Hiccup stuttered, as his mind slowly caught up with the reality around him. 'H-How is this possible?' He asked curiously. While he knew dragons had amazing abilities, he never heard of any dragon that could become a different species. Also, he wondered fearfully, would Toothless be able to change _back_? Or was he stuck like this permanently now? Hiccup hoped he wouldn't be. He loved the fact that Toothless was human now as he could talk to him on a more personal level, but he didn't want to lose out on being able to fly with him. Flying together was their favourite thing in the world and Hiccup would hate to lose that.

Toothless nodded at the sound of his name and then began preparing himself for the explanation to the question he had known was coming. 'It's a rarely used dragon ability. We're able to change our form to match those we are closest to. We don't know for sure but many dragons believe it to be a gift bestowed upon us by the Gods, however a lot of our history has been lost to time and even our eldest no longer know of our past.' Toothless recounted this easily, after memorising what he was going to say to his best friend over the course of several weeks' worth of planning. 'I knew you would be interested in this and I guess I thought after the gift you gave me this would be something to repay you since we can talk easier like this, but I'll still be able to go back to being a dragon whenever I choose.'

Hiccup had to simply stand motionless for a minute or two to fully understand what his best friend was telling him. Dragons could shape themselves into another species? And Toothless' bond with Hiccup made him appear human? None of this made sense to Hiccup, and if he was being completely honest with himself it was giving him a headache just trying to understand the concept of how one second he was a huge dragon, and now he was a 6" tall human with black hair and…unmentionables below his waistline…Not that he wouldn't have had them when he was a dragon but…it was different then Hiccup reasoned. A naked dragon is _very _different to a naked human. Although Hiccup wasn't fully sure why this was. Maybe because he already was aware he had feelings for his best friend but he had pushed them away due to the fact that he believed it never would have worked between them before. Now though…Now Hiccup thought he might actually have a chance, especially after Toothless practically told him it was Hiccup he was closest to.

Now…Now he just had to figure out what the dragon-turned-humans feelings were for him….

A/N Hi guys!...So long time no see huh? Ok I know you all have every right to raise those pitchforks against me, especially after I promised I'd have this chapter up only a few days after the last but…what can I tell you? I am incredibly lazy…also life often gets in the way when you start getting old. Not the best excuse I know, but I'd rather put up chapters few and far between that were of 'meh' quality than frequent chapters that were laced with my emotional baggage. Also do you like the title? I think it's a reference to a Big Hero 6 fanfic, where Tadashi was talking to Hiro about their Aunt Cass' explanation of puberty. Thought I'd just share that fun fact with y'all. But enough of my random babbling/tangent, hopefully an update will be relatively soon, but I'm not going to give an exact date/update schedule cause I know I won't stick to it…Sue me.


	7. AN Again

Hey guys, sorry no new chapter yet. Friad my days are getting very busy with the whole having to look for work thing cause apparently we need money to survive...I know it's insane isn't it? Anyone I'll be from from maybe thursday, but definitely friday until next week so there should be a new chapter in the next few days or so. Bye guys ^_^


	8. Awkward Encounters

Awkward Encounters

A/N Hey guys. Totes was gonna do this yesterday but it kinda slipped my mind. Still today is as good as any other day right? I'm listening to the HTTYD soundtrack so if you think this chapter goes up in awesomeness then you all know why.

With Snoggletog having passed several days earlier and the pair spending some time together, as well as Hiccup learning that Toothless could transform into a human-esque figure, the pair decided that now was definitely the time to return to the village and get back into their normal routine…Or as normal as everything could get when they're around. Hiccup had noticed that ever since meeting Toothless, there had been a noticeable rise in the strange occurrences that would happen around him. Another problem for the pair that Toothless had only just learned was that while in his human form, he was much more susceptible to the cold. Most likely this was because he no longer had access to his huge fire reserves, a human body being much smaller of course. This meant Toothless now needed clothes.

Add all these facts up and the pair found there was no possible way for them to avoid going back to the village, which Hiccup was desperate to do because Toothless refused to turn back into a dragon as he wanted to spend time learning what human life was like more directly. There's only so much you can get from observing after all. So, Hiccup found himself dragging a human-dragon hybrid all the way to the village all the while trying to think of a way to either keep Toothless hidden, or a reasonable excuse as to where this rather unusual figure came from…Basically Hiccup knew he was screwed.

Toothless was not letting Hiccup out of his sight, as he was trying to find the perfect time to make his confession, something he had been planning for a long time now, even seeking help from the other dragons like Stormfly and Meatlug. Stormfly suggested he "walk right up to that small Viking boy, declare your undying love and do something that I believe these humans call 'making out'" Thoroughly embarrassed, Toothless went to Meatlug next who suggested he "write a lovely poem, that's what Fishlegs says he's doing to win over that Ruffnut girl" Sighing, Toothless declared them both useless and sulked off to try come up with a plan on his own. There was no way that he'd ever go to Hookfang or Barf and Belch for help. Ever.

After sneaking Hiccup into his room he managed to find some clothes hidden away that his father had bought ages ago when he still hung onto the belief that Hiccup would grow into a 'tall and strong Viking man' Hiccup internally scoffed at the idea while throwing the items behind him, blindly aiming for Toothless who, his mind kept enjoying mentioning, was still utterly naked. Still going through 'the change' as Stoick the Vast put it when he awkwardly explained what puberty was to his blushing 12 year old son, Hiccup was still fighting to control his…urges, and with a man that he knew he was deeply attracted to sitting not 5 feet away naked on his bed was not helping with his libido at all. Trying to move around with a rather noticeable tent in his trousers while hiding it from his best friend was not easy, but Hiccup pressed on regardless.

After sitting in silence for a few seconds, Hiccup started to think something was wrong, when he heard Toothless pipe up "Erm Hiccup?" He asked quietly, "I'm not entirely sure how to put these things on. Could you help?" Toothless said this last part with false innocence, as a dragon Hiccup had never had any problems dressing and undressing in front of him, so Toothless easily knew by now how all these different garments worked.

Hiccup gulped a little, nervous as to how his body was going to react to being so close to his best friend's private parts. He was praying to Thor for strength in this time of crisis and, as he moved to put Toothless' trousers on, began begging for Loki to keep his pranks to himself for the next five minutes. Hiccup grasped the garment in both hands and began moving towards the edge of the bed, while Toothless rather eagerly moved to the edge of the bed so his friend had easier access.

Toothless was trying not to let himself hope, but he really wanted Hiccup to notice his attraction and, if things went really well, even 'help out' with his suddenly growing problem. Toothless' eyes suddenly widened in shock, he'd accidently let his mind wonder and now his body had decided to betray him. Being the same age as Hiccup, Toothless was also going through a time of intense urges and he had no idea how he was going to stop Hiccup from noticing this, as Hiccup began to slowly slide the garment up his legs, Toothless realised he needed to do something RIGHT NOW or Hiccup's hands were going to touch something that was most certainly not a bone. Well not that kind anyway. But as his panic grew, so did Toothless' private part and Hiccups hands were getting closer and closer, which, despite his panic, was really turning him on as his hands roamed over his thighs.

Thankfully Hiccup was still looking down towards the floor, so he wouldn't _see_ Toothless' problem, no it was much worse, he was going to _touch_ it and there was nothing the blushing dragon could do to stop it. Hiccup's hands continued their ascent, past mid-thigh, feeling all the muscles along it and any moment now, small delicate hands were going to come into contact with something much harder than simple muscle…

A/N Well. That was interesting to write. I stopped it there for a very simple reason, if there is going to be any smut in this story I'm probably going to do it as a separate chapter so anybody who doesn't want to read the yaoi and dragon/human sex can just skip straight past it. But will there be any smut, you ask. Maybe. Wait and See. :P


	9. Bedroom encounter

Bedroom encounter

A/N okay...where do I begin? I apologise for not updating for so long, it's very clear I can't stick to any kind of schedule and will simply write when I feel like it. I should note this chapter does contain smut and so anyone wishing to avoid will have to skip, don't worry there's literally zero plot. This is pure porn guys, 100% jerk off material. I hope you enjoy but this is my first time writing smut and I literally did this in like 20 mins so you know, expectations and all.

As Hiccup's hands moved up to rest on Toothless' inner thigh, the former dragons panic prevented him from realising that Hiccup had noticed his 'growing problem' and had long since abandoned the attempt at dressing Toothless. Hiccup was currently working through his own inner turmoil as he contemplated what to do next. On the one hand, this is his dragon, his best friend. On the other...Toothless' new body is damned hot and combined with the boys feelings for his best friend, Toothless was almost impossible to resist.

With this justification in mind, Hiccup let his hand roam over the other boys large erection. Just the feeling of having this warm, heavy cock in his hand was enough to make them both moan out. Hiccup at the feeling of another man's private parts in his hands and Toothless at the feeling of his riders soft, smooth hands wrapping around his throbbing member.

Looking down at Hiccup, Toothless suddenly noticed a certain gleam in his eye, one that sent a strange mix of fear and arousal shooting through his body. Hiccup was curious. Now this might not mean much to some, but Toothless knew very well by now that if Hiccup is curious about something, he'll do whatever it takes to figure it out. And now Toothless was his new experiment.

Hiccup's hands began wandering along the large length, gently stroking up and down then tugging on Toothless' large balls. By this point, Toothless' breaths were coming out as pants and he could barely stand. He knew that if Hiccup kept up his ministrations on his cock, he was going to explode, violently.

Meanwhile, as one if Hiccup's hands reached the base of Toothless' cock, the other began stroking over the head, collecting the precum which was dripping all over and now covering his hand which he used to spread down the rest of the large organ. The extra lubrication caused more pleasure for Toothless who was practically keening at the intense pleasure.

After several more long strokes along the length of his dick, Toothless came, covering Hiccup's hands and face as well as his own chest as spurt after spurt fired out covering the room in semen. Toothless almost roared, even while still in his human form and groaned as he covered himself in cum. After he was done, cum still dribbling out the head of his now softening cock, his legs gave out. Collapsing onto the ground panting, he curled up to Hiccup and began nuzzling his neck slightly, before giving a slight nip, just hard enough to draw blood in order to mark the boy as his.

Hiccup whimpered at the feeling of his best friend's teeth sink into his neck, he knew what Toothless was doing to him and the thought, along with Toothless' hands roaming along his chest and mouth across his neck, proved to be the final stimulation Hiccup needed to release as well, despite not having touched himself at all. Obviously being 100% human, he didn't cum as much as his dragon-turned-human friend, however his orgasm was still as intense, leaving him seeing stars and gasping for breath as he lay beside Toothless, resting his head on the dragons chest as they curled into one another.

A/N I did say this was pure porn. I hope you enjoyed and if any of you enjoyed it that way, well all I can say is I'm glad to of been of service XD Hopefully future porn will be better, though I am going to stick with keeping any smut separate from the main story for my more innocent readers. Hope to see y'all soon ^_^


End file.
